In various painting work, a visual inspection of painted surfaces is required. This applies in particular to the respraying of motor vehicles. Thus, a visual matching of the color of the newly painted regions with the original surface regions is necessary because, in spite of the paint industry providing detailed mixing specifications for color paints, differences in color can occur in practice. Furthermore, a visual check of already painted surfaces against color charts, color shade panels or comparison panels is often carried out before the painting operation to determine the correct shade of color for the new painting.
Apart from checking shades of color, however, a visual inspection also serves the purpose of ascertaining further properties or defects of a painted surface. By way of example, undesired cloudiness, craters, pinholes, orange peel, fisheyes, sparkling or metallic effects or variations in the coating thickness, etc. may be mentioned.
In the case of paint repair work on motor vehicles, it must also be remembered that the painted vehicle will later be assessed and/or accepted by a customer outside in natural light. It is therefore required that an inspection of painted surfaces on motor vehicles is performed by the painter outside in natural daylight. Since, however, for reasons of environmental protection and for screening off the painting operation, painting work, in particular on motor vehicles, is performed in enclosed areas (painting booths), there is the need for an at least preliminary inspection of the painted surface directly in the working area of the paintshop or workshop. An inspection in enclosed areas under artificial light also has the advantage that it can be performed under constant, reproducible (light) conditions. By contrast, the light conditions outside vary as a result of various influencing factors (weather, daylight, time of year, etc.).
This is the reason for the development of daylight portable lamps, which can produce a light with a relatively high light intensity that is as similar as possible to daylight, so that an authoritative assessment of painted surfaces can be carried out. After completion of the painting operation, the painter can illuminate the painted surface with the portable lamp, inspect the result of his work and, if appropriate, carry out touch-ups or corrections.
DE 10 2014 018 940 A1 discloses such a daylight portable lamp for inspecting painted surfaces in the area of motor vehicle repairs that is distinguished by a light spectrum similar to daylight along with a high light intensity. In the case of the previously known daylight portable lamp, the light intensity that can be produced can be set. The dimmability of the light is of advantage for example in certain applications, such as the visual inspection of highly reflective or very bright surfaces.